


Her Decision

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the decision that changed her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Decision

"Bellatrix, is it?" The tall, older wizard sat down opposite the young, dark haired female.

She nodded. "Yes."

"And you are eager to join my ranks?"

"Oh, yes, my Lord! My family would be ever so proud."

He nodded curtly. "Yes, I have heard of the Black family, very noble."

Bellatrix blushed. "Thank you, my Lord." At just eighteen years old, fresh out of Hogwarts, she was naive and eager, unaware of the consequences or the dangers. Unaware that this would lead her on the road to insanity.

He glanced out of the window. "You are not even one of my own, yet, but you still insist on being so formal with me."

Bellatrix's eyes grew wide, she was afraid she had offended him, done something wrong. She started panicking - she had to join his ranks, she had to be one of his. It was exactly what her family wanted, it was what _she_ wanted. To serve him, to one day be the best Death Eater he had ever had. She fondly looks forward to the day he will see her as his own. Perhaps, one day, even refer to her by her family nickname, Bella.

"No -" He saw the worry in her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with that. It is a good thing, I like it. I am curious though; you are a woman, are you not?"

'_What a bizarre question!_' She thought. "Yes, my Lord."

"Should I choose to accept you, you would be the first female in my ranks. I'm not sure how anyone else would react to it."

Bellatrix had no idea what to say, and she wondered whether this would affect her chances of serving with him.

"Luckily for you, I don't care how they would react to it. You have a good attitude; I think you would do well under my guidance. How old are you?"

Bellatrix beamed. "18, my Lord. Just out of Hogwarts."

Fury burst across Voldemort's eyes; Bellatrix started quivering. She had often heard of what had happened between the Dark Lord and Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and kicked herself mentally for mentioning it.

"Right. Well," he continued as though she had not mentioned it. "At least you're starting young."

"Does that mean I'm accepted then?" she asked quickly, as his words indicated so.

Voldemort put his hand up to stop herin her tracks. "Aha. Well. We'll have to see."

Her face fell; for a minute there, she had thought he had taken her.

"Go home. I will contact you when I have made a decision."

Bellatrix nodded at him. "Yes, my Lord." She apparated home to find her sister Narcissa in the kitchen cooking.

"Where have you been?" she asked nosily.

Bellatrix huffed. "None of your damn business!"

"Bella -" Narcissa called as her sister ran out of the room. Bellatrix didn't want to hear it, she couldn't bear to be called by that nickname until Voldemort himself adopted it for her, but she knew that would be a long time coming. Slamming her bedroom door alerted her mother that she was home, and just as she collapsed angrily onto her bed, she heard her name being called.

Sighing, she got up and dragged her feet towards her mother's bedroom. It was dark purple in colour, and she sat knitting.

"Close the door." Druella Black was a harsh woman, who rarely spoke affectionately or kindly of or to her children. "We have a match for you."

"A match?" Bellatrix sat down on the bed next to her mother and looked her straight in the eyes. "Who?"

Her mother put down her knitting needles and turned to face her. "You know him, from Hogwarts."

Since her meeting with Voldemort earlier, she also shivered at the name of that place. Bellatrix had always been a very impressionable person, especially with those she admired.

"Rodolphus Lestrange."

"That strange dark haired boy?"

Druella pursed her lips. "Yes. He is a pureblood with a good name behind him. You will do well together. We have already arranged the wedding."

Bellatrix gasped. "What, already? For when?!"

"In three weeks. You will be there, Bellatrix."

Knowing better than to defy her mother, she nodded her head in agreement and turned to leave, but was pulled back by her mother's arm.

"I think there's something you need to tell me."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes; somehow, her mother always knew when she was hiding something. "I saw Voldemort today. I want to join his ranks."

"But you're a woman, Bella!" Her mother scoffed. Druella was a firm believer in letting the men do all the fighting while the women stood back and allowed them to do so. "You can't do that."

"I thought you'd be proud, mother! He is everything this family stands for. Surely it's something you want?"

Druella huffed. "What, my eldest daughter in the line of fire? I don't think so. Leave that to Rodolphus."

Bellatrix folded her arms in defiance. "No, mother. I want to do this. I need to do this."

"Your father will hear about this!" Druella yelled as she shooed Bellatrix out of her room.

*

Breakfast the next morning was tense as all the Black women sat around eating in silence. Narcissa and Andromeda could feel the tension between their older sister and their mother, but they did not know what it was all about.

"Morning all," Cygnus Black entered the room as all the women stood up in respect for him, sitting down only when he had taken the seat at the head of the table. "And how is everyone today?"

"Fine, father," Andromeda answered, like the good little girl she always was. Bellatrix couldn't fathom the idea that their golden girl would ever do anything wrong. "And you?"

"Oh yes," he looked Druella in the eyes sternly. "I'm fine."

There was silence as the rest of breakfast passed, after which Cygnus took Druella and Bellatrix into the lounge, shutting the door on the curious faces of Andromeda and Narcissa.

Not wasting any time, he dipped right into it. "And what's this your mother says about you joining Voldemort?"

"I have spoken to him, father. I have asked to join his ranks." Bella replied calmly with a defiant air.

"How did you get in touch with him?" Her father looked quite confused that she would know anyone who was close to him.

"I have my contacts, you know," she said, feeling proud as she did so.

Cygnus seemed to want to clear up all the facts before he stated his opinion on the matter. "And what did he say?"

"That he'd get back to me. But I think he likes me father, and I'd love to serve him."

Taking a seat in the far corner of the lounge, Cygnus brought his finger up to his head, scratching it. After a long pause, he finally gave his verdict as an eager Bellatrix and an impatient Druella stood by. "I think it's a fantastic idea."

"WHAT?" Druella yelled, bringing her hands into the air in dismay. "You've got to be kidding!"

"No, dear, I'm not. Aren't you proud that Voldemort would consider taking one of our own? Bellatrix is capable of being a fantastic Death Eater and I, for one, will support her all the way." He turned to leave the room. "I suggest you do the same."

Bellatrix was smiling with glee as the door shut behind her and her mother.

"Ugh!" Druella couldn't cross her husband, she knew that, so she sighed once again before giving her daughter a dirty look and leaving the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

Bellatrix was jumping up and down in joy as her younger sister Narcissa crept into the room.

"Did I hear right?" she asked, with a touch of concern in her voice. "You're going to be a Death Eater?"

"Only if he accepts me," Bellatrix hugged her sister tightly. "But yes, I think so!"

Narcissa's gaze dropped to the floor. "Are you sure you want to do that, Bella? I've heard how dangerous their missions can be, and they're always off killing muggles..."

"Muggle's deserve it!" Bellatrix spat. "Voldemort is the greatest wizard there is, Cissy, and I want to be a part of his group. I will be a part. I know I will. You don't need to worry about me - he'll take good care of me, I'm sure of it."

Treading carefully, Narcissa let out what she really thought. "No, Bella. I think you're being naive. Please, consider this carefully. Are you absolutely _sure_ this is what you want to do?"

"Yes!" Bellatrix had raised her voice, annoyed at her sister and so left the room and the house itself. She apparated to where she had last met Voldemort, in the small hopes that he would be there again, but it was doubtful, and during her hour or so there, she did not come across him.

So she apparated to Diagon Alley, where she thought she might bump into one of her friends. Alas, she did not, and ended up spending her time there, at Florean Fortescue's. Florean himself was a funny little man, and Bellatrix had to admit - though she kept it to herself, as the rest of the Slytherin's hated him - that she did quite like him, though she never showed it.

Seeing her alone he gave her a discounted sundae and smiled at her as she left to sit at the table outside, in the vain hope of someone she knew passing by.

Bellatrix finished her sundae and got up to leave, when a presence came and stood in front of her. "Bellatrix Black?" He asked.

She nodded curiously; the man was wearing a long, dark cloak, and she knew what that meant.

"Follow me," he said.

The man walked quickly through Diagon Alley and down the side into Knockturn Alley, Bellatrix following him hurriedly. They passed the first few shops, visible from Diagon Alley, until they came to a dark, abandoned building at the end.

He whispered a password and pulled her through the door that had appeared. Inside there was a small table with a few chairs scattered around unevenly, and there were two doors off the room itself, which were closed. The windows were boarded up, and she set her eyes on the figure standing directly in front of her - Voldemort.

"Bellatrix Black." He brought his hands together. "How nice to see you."

She grinned widely. "Thank you, my Lord."

"I think it's plain why I have called you here, don't you?"

Afraid to agree, she just carried on staring at him intently.

"However. If you still wish to join my ranks -" Voldemort waited for her to nod, which she did so eagerly. "- then you will have to prove you are worthy. Are you ready to accept my task?"

Without even thinking about it, Bellatrix nodded furiously. "Yes, my Lord!"

"It will not be easy, I assure you of that."

"I know, my Lord. I will try my very best, and I will succeed, I know I will."

Voldemort dismissed the man still standing behind her. "I like your spirit." He turned around to the door behind him and opened it, Bellatrix automatically following him.

The room had sofas all around, where several men sat, whom she assumed were Death Eaters themselves. It was just as rundown as the first room was, and had a battered rug in the middle of it.

"I have chosen two of my Death Eaters that will accompany you on your mission and report back to me on your progress." He indicated the two on the sofa next to him. "Avery -" the brown haired man nodded his head. "- and Dolohov." The blond haired man put up his finger in response. Neither smiled and neither looked as though they wanted to take her with them. "You will be in charge on the mission, they will just be alongside you for any help you may need."

Bellatrix nodded, her stomach churning as she wondered whether she knew what she was getting into.

"Here," he handed her a piece of parchment with the place name and the nature of the mission on it. "Do not read it out loud." He said sternly.

'_Godric's Hollow. 6 Westly Avenue. Home of the Wilson family. You are to kill all four of them - including the children. You are also to retrieve the silver locket inside the cabinet in the smallest child's room_.'

Upon reading this, she felt sick to her stomach; she was fine with killing muggles, but children? She wasn't sure if she would be able to go through with that. She had known this mission was designed to test her, but she didn't realise to what extent.

'_Pull yourself together_,' she told herself. '_You have to do this_.'

"Yes, my Lord." Realising she would be in charge of Avery and Dolohov, she snapped to attention and took care of them. "Come." When they did not move, she raised her voice. "_Now_."

The two men scooted up and followed her outside. "We are apparating to Godric's Hollow. Do you understand?"

They gave her nasty looks and Avery snarled, but ultimately they signalled their agreement by holding her hands.

Seconds later, they were in the famous wizarding and muggle community of Godric's Hollow. Bellatrix thought that he could have chosen this family, this location, because it was the home of Albus Dumbledore, and she had mentioned Hogwarts the last time they had met.

"Follow me," she indicated straight on and scanned the street names for Westley Avenue. Finally, she found it; it was next to the creepy graveyard. "Wands ready. Kill only _if_ you must." Bellatrix wasn't sure whether they would be allowed to kill them, or whether it would have to be her. Well, there was no time to mull over that now as she blasted open the door to find two adults on the sofa, staring at some sort of muggle device.

"Get out!" The male shouted.

"I'll call the police!" The woman said nervously, edging towards the phone.

"I don't think so," she said, pursing her lips and mustering all the hateful memories she had. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

The woman screamed as her husband was killed by a dash of green light. "What are you people?!" Her hand clasped her mouth and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bellatrix stepped forward and aimed her wand right at the woman's chest. "_Avada Kedavra_." The woman never had time to plead for her life.

Turning to see Avery and Dolohov flanking her, she moved her eyes over the staircase. "Up."

The house itself was tiny, and there were only four rooms at the top. She kicked open the door of the first one, a very small but well kept bathroom. The room opposite was the master bedroom and the third room they tried, a child's bedroom, was empty too.

"Must be this then," she muttered, approaching the door at the very end of the hallway, preparing herself for what would be inside.

There were two children, one around nine years old and the other only four. Their wide eyes open in curiosity and fear as the three of them burst into the room, wands at the ready.

"Mummy?" called the older child, standing up and holding her sister's hand. "Mummy! Daddy? Daddy!"

Bellatrix took a deep breath, conjured up her darkest memories and steadied her arm at the older child. "_Avada Kedavra_." The body of the child fell crashing to the floor, on the train set beneath the smaller child, who started crying.

Bellatrix pointed her wand again, only this time was a little hesitant. "_Av - ava -_" She stopped. "_Avada -_" She wasn't sure if she could do it, and took deep breaths to steady her nerves.

"What's the problem?" asked Dolohov nastily.

"Nothing!" Bellatrix spat. Feeling humiliated, she gripped her wand tightly. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ She almost screamed it at the top of her lungs, her arm shaking. She took a moment to steady herself before scrambling to the cabinet opposite the bed. She fumbled past paper drawings and colouring crayons, until she finally found the silver locket in the right hand corner, hidden under a ragdoll. "Come."

Bellatrix fled downstairs and left the house, a scene of devastation and death, grabbing Avery and Dolohov harshly and apparating to the spot right outside the door.

"Password?" She asked flustered, straightening her dress as Avery muttered it and the door opened. There was nobody in the first room, and she followed him straight into the second, where the same men as before were still stationed, Voldemort sat in the armchair at the back.

"Ahh," He stood up from his chair. "I see you are back." He turned his gaze to Avery and Dolohov. "And how did she do?"

Avery looked her straight in the eye before speaking. "She did fine. All four were killed, though she hesitated on the smallest child."

Bellatrix looked down at her feet, embarrassed and ashamed.

Voldemort turned to Bellatrix. "Do you have the locket?"

She nodded and reached inside her pocket, pulling it out. "Here, my Lord."

He took it and walked to the back of her. "Lift up your hair."

As Bellatrix did so, Voldemort put the locket around her neck. "You shall wear this as a symbol of your first mission towards me."

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort turned her around so she was facing him, and pulled his wand out of his cloak. "Left arm."

Obediently, she held it out and rolled up her sleeve as he chanted an incantation, the Dark Mark swiftly appearing on her arm.

"Welcome." Voldemort put his wand away. "You are now a fully fledged Death Eater."

"Thank you, my Lord." She smiled with glee, her original happiness was back, and she had pushed the murders deep into her memory, hoping never to relive them again.

*

"Where have you been?" Druella's high-pitched voice spilled into the kitchen as Bellatrix entered the kitchen.

"I was out; I caught up with some friends..."

Druella wasn't convinced and eyed her curiously. "Show me your arm."

Bellatrix grabbed her sleeve and held it down. "No."

"_Now_!"

Reluctantly, Bellatrix pulled up her sleeve, revealing the freshly placed Dark Mark.

"You stupid, stupid girl! What did you do to earn that, eh? Oh forget it, I don't want to know. Cygnus! CYGNUS!" She yelled loudly, leading to a thumping coming down the stairs.

"What is it?" Cygnus asked, but realised he didn't need to as he saw Bellatrix holding out her arm. "Oh."

"I did it, father, I did it," she said proudly.

It took a minute before he answered and a smile of relief flowed across his face. Whether that was relief that she was still alive after the test mission, or relief that she had joined, Bellatrix didn't know, but she was glad to get her father's approval. "Well done, Bella. I'm proud of you, I really am. You're going to be fighting for everything this family stands for."

"Ugh!" Druella threw down her tea towel and walked out of the room, as Cygnus embraced Bella into a tight hug.

Eventually letting go, he smiled walmly at her. "I just found out today; your match is also a Death Eater of Voldemort's. You're perfectly suited."


End file.
